A little mix up: Uncut
by Nicia
Summary: The uncut version of my o/s 'A little mix up.' An accidental mix up of the post almost wrecks two evenings. How will the guys salvage their nights? Just a little humorous piece written for a competition. Enjoy!


**The uncut version of my o/s 'A little mix up'.**

**It's an AH o/s. **

**Pairings are: RosexDimitri and RosaliexEmmett. **

**Rated K.**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

_oOo In Missoula, Montana… oOo_

**Dimitri POV.**

* * *

"_Dimitri_!"

I stopped dead in my tracks at the angry tone to Rose's voice, and slowly trudged back into the front room.

"Yes, Ro-"

"Don't even take that tone of voice with me. You _idiot_! What the hell is _this? _It definitely_ isn't _Lissa's birthday present! Her party is tonight!"

I almost laughed at the disgusted expression on her face, and then glanced down at the offending article.

Laughter actually bubbled out of my chest and the air around us crackled with electricity as Rose's glare intensified.

It was a bright, neon pink car jack.

"Look closer."

Then venom in Rose's voice made me pale a little, and as I crouched down, I saw what had angered her so much.

"Huh, I'd never have expected to see these two items together."

Lacy pink lingerie - for a body that was clearly a few sizes smaller than Rose's.

* * *

_oOo Over in Forks, WA… oOo_

**Emmett POV.**

* * *

"Emmett, you goof, get back here!"

_So close, and yet so far… _

My hand strained to reach for the television remote, while my mind wondered if I could pretend that I hadn't heard her. The Gators were playing against the Terrapins, and I'd been looking forwards to watching the game all week.

"Now, Emmett!"

Amusement, and a slight touch of irritation was clear to hear in my wife's voice.

I sighed. Thank goodness I'd set the skybox to record it. This was one game that I needed to watch, even if it was hours after it finished.

"Yes?"

Rose could hear the whine in my voice, and smirked. "You did this to yourself. I need to fix my car, Em. Do you really think I can fix my car with that?"

I peered into the open cardboard box and blanched.

_Pink. And flowers. Everywhere. _

"How on Earth did you manage to pick up a tea set instead of my car jack? And what happened to my lingerie?"

"Lingerie?"

She laughed. "Of course that would be where your attention is focused. You need to fix this mess, Em. _Soon_."

* * *

_oOo In Missoula, Montana… oOo_

**Dimitri POV.**

* * *

"Roza, it's not possible. It took two weeks before this even arrived at the drop office. How am I supposed to find out where Lissa's present has disappeared to and get to it in less than a day? It could be halfway across the world by now!"

Rose glared and I cringed a little. No matter what, this wasn't going to go down well.

And then suddenly, her face cleared, and she smiled at me serenely. _Now_, I was scared.

"Fine. Don't sort it out. But _you're_ the one who'll be explaining to _Lissa_ why she has that thing for a birthday present!"

* * *

_oOo Over in Forks, WA… oOo_

**Emmett POV.**

* * *

I hummed as I poured over the map of America.

The sales consultant had said that Rosalie's things had been mixed up with another order, and were currently in Montana. The other recipient had also called today, but neither of us could be helped. It would take a few days for our orders to arrive back at the depot, and then another week or so before they were sent out again and arrived at the correct house.

Google was an awesome tool in times like this. I'd looked up the other guy's name, _Dimitri Belikov_, and found his contact details.

Now we were pulling off the stunt of the century, driving cross country to meet each other at Moses Lake and switch items.

"I'll be back late, baby."

"That's fine, so long as you get my stuff."

Rose pressed a soft kiss to my lips, and then I was off.

* * *

_oOo At Moses Lake… oOo_

**Dimitri POV.**

* * *

I paced nervously and kept checking my watch as I waited for the other guy… _Emmett Cullen_, to turn up.

I'd driven all morning and afternoon, and was now pushed for time. Lissa's party started in six hours, and it would take me a little longer than that to drive home. I would have to push the speed limit whenever I could, because Rose would freak if I hadn't showered and dressed up, or wrapped the present.

"Are you Dimitri?"

I turned, and wasn't all that surprised by the guy stood in front of me. He was slightly shorter than I was, but a lot larger in size, though it looked like it was all muscle. He had curly hair and a trusting smile, which set me at ease.

"Yep. Are you Emmett?"

He nodded, and then held out a large box which rattled. _Lissa's goddamned present._

"Thank you so much!"

We made small talk as we switched boxes and checked the contents, and then I had to leave.

"Thanks Emmett! I hope your wife enjoys what she's got in there."

He chuckled. "I'm sure she will. And good luck getting to the party on time!"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that and had a little giggle!**


End file.
